The Strength to my Weakness
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: In honor of LaLu Week! My first ship week ever! Prompts are as followed; Day 1: Aquarius, Day 2: Devious, Day 3: Dream, Day 4: Sparks, Day 5: Manga, Day: 6: Games, Day 7: Prey. Please enjoy. :3
1. Day 1

This will be my first LaLu Week. This will be my first ship week ever, actually. Hope you all like this. I certainly love my LaLu. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's not mine. Rub it in, why don't you!

* * *

Day 1

Aquarius

When Laxus and Team Thunder God asked me to join them on a mission, I was ecstatic. Ever since my losses at the GMG, the Guild had been treating me differently. They wouldn't say it, but I knew they were calling me weak. And who could blame them? I am weak. I have no inkling as to why Laxus, _the_ Laxus Dreyar, a man for which I had a serious crush, asked me to join him. Then he told me the S-Class mission demands it. It doesn't demand me personally. Oh no. Who would ever want to request the weak, little Fairy for an important mission? No, the request just states that a Celestial Mage is needed. For what, I don't know. Laxus wouldn't let me see the paper.

Whatever. I'm just glad to escape the Guild. Team Natsu has been avoiding me and I am sick of the loneliness. I may not know them all too well, but being with Team Thunder God is better than being alone. I'll even be getting paid a whooping three million jewels! That is enough to cover rent for three fucking _years_. Maybe I can finally move out of my apartment and get a house! I love my apartment, but the landlady has about had it with the damages my Team inflicts on the building.

But first things first, we have to complete the mission.

And Laxus never said _anything_ about a sea monster.

Everything had started out fine and dandy. Freed and I were translating an ancient book that resided in the abandoned, sea-side temple while the others explored the cave. Now when I mean sea-side temple, I don't mean a temple built by the sea. The temple was carved into the face of a the cliffs along with the rail-less stairs leading up to it. It must have taken years to complete, but I digress. We had collected the book after making sure no sensitive material was inside (Don't want another plot to take over the world. Can't be too careful) and began down the treacherous steps.

That's when my unlucky streak reared it's fugly head and disaster struck.

Team Thunder God and I did our best to avoid the water beast's attacks. Ever, Bickslow, Freed, and Laxus had the ability to fly. And they did. Leaving me to fend for myself. I told myself that they didn't realize that I wasn't with them. I did my best to convince my heart that they were used to having every member capable of protecting themselves. My heart still ached at the abandonment. My dark side, that tiny voice that did its best to drag me down, whispered that this was their plan all along. They were sick of having a weakling in their Guild and they decided to feed me to this sea creature. It hurt. Oh Mavis, did it hurt. But I can't go out like this! I refuse to meet my end at the fangs of some stupid monster! I have gone through too much to die now! Seeing a small puddle on one of the steps, I took the opportunity to summon the Water Demon. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

A cloud of blue dust signaled her arrival. "What the hell, brat?! I was on a date with my boyfriend! Just because…!"

"AQUARIUS! HELP!"

The bluenette turned around to see what I was pointing at. I couldn't see her face, but her body went tense. "Get out of here, runt. I'll keep him distracted while you get away. This beast is a nasty piece of work."

"No! I promised that I'd never use my Spirits as shields! You guys are my family and I won't run away while you fight for me!"

"Shut up and run, Lucy!" Aquarius lifted her urn over her shoulder and swung it like a baseball bat. A giant wave rose from the choppy waters and sent the beast further out to sea. "Now's your chance! RUN!"

I dashed down the stairs, praying my tear-blurred eyes wouldn't send me into the water. That monster wouldn't be gone for long and I wanted to get the hell out of dodge before it came back in a fury.

I figured that the Fates had it in for me when the monster's head emerged from the sea. It opened its maw and released a torrent of water at my surrogate mother. She managed to divert the flow and sent it towards me. I could only scream in terror as the wall of water hit and swept me off my feet. I could have sworn I heard a masculine voice call my name before the sea swallowed me whole. I fought my way to the surface, only getting in a short breath when a wave sent me spiraling into the depths. A swish of a large object and a sharp pain on the back of my head sent me into oblivion

And that's how I ended up here.

In a cave.

With Laxus.

Alone.

Just the two of us.

It's not like it was an unpleasant experience. The man has the body of a God with a face to match. His jawline could cut diamonds and that lightning-shaped scar over his eye only added to his charm. He is rugged and manly and, damn, that eight-pack! Not a six-pack. An _eight-pack_. Laxus is a sexy motherfucker and he knew it. The fire in the cave only highlighted every dip and curve, making them stand out more. Damn, he is fine!

However, it's pretty easy to ignore your attraction to a man after he leaves you to die at the hands of a sea beast.

"Lucy! Oh, thank Mavis! You're alright! My heart fucking stopped when I saw you fall in the water then broke when you came up for air and only to be pulled under a wave! I jumped in to save you while that Spirit of yours kept the monster from us! I brought us back into the cave and tried to resuscitate you, but you wouldn't wake up! I mean you coughed up all the water in your lungs and then you fell unconscious again! I've been sitting here in a fucking panic for the past three hours! Stars above, Lucy! I thought you had slipped into a coma! I thought you were going to fucking die! I sent the others to town to get a doctor, but a storm's blown in and I doubt they'll be back 'til morning."

I tried to yell at the fucker, but my shout turned into a yelp. Fuck me, my throat _hurts_! Son of a fuck-mothering prostitute! It feels like I stuck some steel wool down my throat and scrubbed it until I bled then drank a gallon of salty lemonade with a splash of whiskey and acid! Did I swallow a fucking porcupine alive in my sleep?! Fuck me sideways, on a table, and against a Gods-damned wall! I barely managed to croak out my need for water. Thankfully, Laxus, bless this man, understood me and handed me a water bottle. The second the fresh, crisp water hit my tongue, I downed the fucker. I chugged it like a teenager at a parent-free party. I sucked every last drop of water from the bottle and wondered if Wendy had cast some sort of healing spell on it because, damn, did my mouth and throat feel good.

It doesn't excuse Laxus, though.

"Why the fuck are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way home to spill some sappy sob-story for the Guild about my untimely and watery death?!"

The Lightning Mage, who had watched me suck down an entire water bottle with fake concern, leaned back in surprise. "What are you talking about, Blondie?"

"Don't play innocent! You guys left me to die! What's the matter? Can't stand having a weakling like me dragging _your_ Guild's reputation through the mud?!"

Laxus gaped like a fish, his eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. "Blondie, I…"

"If you wanted me to leave so bad, you didn't need to drag me all the way out here to kill me! You could have just asked!"

"Lucy, no. I…"

Tears, unbidden and unwanted, gathered in my eyes and spilled down my face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Am I so worthless that you couldn't allow me to live?! Am I so pathetic that you couldn't be honest?! Why the hell would you resort to feeding me to a sea monster?! What's the matter? You not man enough to kill me yourself! Am I so pathetic that you wouldn't dare soil your hands with my blood?!"

"LUCY!" His large hand covered my mouth and stopped the flow of angry ranting. He leaned his forehead against mine so that I could not escape his gaze. I had nowhere else to look but into his stormy, sorrowful eyes. "Lucy, I swear on my mother's grave that we didn't mean to abandon you. In case of an emergency, one of us was meant to grab you. We were all taken by surprise and we all left thinking that one of the others would grab you. Please believe me when I say that I had no intention of leaving you behind and I certainly would never want you to die. The moment I realized that you weren't at camp, I came back as fast as I could."

There was such sincerity in his gaze and tone. Part of me wanted to believe him. I wanted to throw myself in his arms and make him swear to never leave me again. The other part of me beat that naive little twat into submission. I hissed and pushed him away. He didn't go far, but At least I had a bit of breathing room. "Yeah fucking right! I know what everyone says about me behind my back! Damn it! How could I be so stupid?! Why the fuck would a man like you want me by your side on an S-Class mission?! I'm cannon fodder, that's why! I do make a pretty damn good shield! I've thrown myself in front of enough people to be qualified as one!"

He used both hands to bring my head back to his. "No no no no no. Lucy, I would never use you as a shield. It makes me physically ill to see you hurt. If anything, I would be the one shielding you."

I tried to pull away again, but his warm, calloused hands kept me trapped. "Why did you invite me on this mission. You didn't have to take the request. You could have taken another one that didn't require my presence. Why in the fuck was I even needed? We came here for a fucking book that Freed would have no trouble translating on his own. So what if it's a fucking original tome of the ancient practices of….. You didn't need a Celestial Mage, did you? That explains why you wouldn't let me see the request."

The guilty gleam in his mesmerising blue orbs spoke for him. A nod of his head and a quiet 'yes' confirmed my theory.

"... Why? Why would you lie to me? Why else would you want me with you on a mission other than to get rid of me?" My voice had grown softer. My anger had evaporated, leaving nothing but hurt and curiosity. _'Why?'_

"I… I wanted to spend some time with you. I wanted a chance to get to know you better. And maybe, you know, you could get to know me too."

"But why?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes flashing orange for a moment. He closed his eyes and released his hold on me. "Forget it. Get some rest. You need it."

I wrapped both my hands around his wrist. It was the only place where my hands could completely encircle him. "Oh no you don't! Tell me what you were going to say!"

"It's nothing, Lucy. Please drop it and go to sleep."

"Damn it, Laxus! What were you going to say?! Why did you ask me on this mission? What is it about me that makes you want to know more?"

He exhaled through his nose and looked at me. The sheer amount of emotion in his eyes overwhelmed me. His face revealed nothing, but his eyes practically glowed with his inner turmoil. And love. There was a lot of love in his gaze. "I… Lucy, your first impression of me wasn't exactly the best. I was an egotistical, selfish dick that only thought of himself. I made inappropriate comments about your body and even refused to lend my aid to the Guild during Phantom Lord's attack unless you agreed to be my girl. I have committed many wrongs in my past and there is no amount of good deeds that will atone for the things I've done."

"You didn't answer my question."

He released his breath slowly. "From the moment I met you, Lucy, my world become centered on one thing. My sexual fascination became an obsession when I was reinstated in the Guild. I would sit on the second floor right by the railing and just watch you. I even have a new route to and from the Guild from my house that takes me right by your apartment. I walk by in the morning and hear you threatening Natsu and Happy for sneaking into your place and eating your food. I walk by your house late at night and listen to you sleeping soundly or yelling at your Team for sneaking in again. Sometimes I'd take a mission that was close to yours so that I could jump over and check in on you. I hated watching the Games. The way Raven Tail cheated you out of your win made me so mad I just about punched Gajeel in the face because he was closest. You have no fucking clue how close I came to jumping into the Naval Battle just to beat the shit out of Minnie or Miranda for what she did to you. It would scare you at the sick pleasure I found in taking down Raven Tail. Then you go and get yourself entangled in that Eclipse Gate mess. Damn it all, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

My heart pumped rapidly in my chest. My skin felt much warmer and burned where our skin touched. "Laxus…"

"I stayed as far from you as I could handle. I didn't want to force myself into your life. I degraded you, used you as a bartering chip, had you turned to stone, and pitted you against a family you had grown to love all because I let my ego get to my head."

Could it be? Is this what I think it is? "Laxus…"

"Lucy, you are such a beautiful and amazing woman and you need a man that you can be proud of. I've realized long ago that the man you're looking for will never be me."

"What are you saying, Laxus?" I cupped his cheeks when he tried to turn away, much like he did to me.

"You know what I'm trying to say."

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"Lucy, I can't…"

"Say it." We stared into each other's eyes, trying to force the other to submit. "You have to say it, Laxus."

The fear in his eyes, the fear of rejection, mixed with the endless love that made his eyes glow. He leaned in close until our foreheads and noses touched. "I am in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia. Have been since I first laid eyes on you. With the closeness you and Natsu shared and the wrongs I've done kept me from believing that there could be any hope for me. I am not an upstanding citizen, or a good role model, and I'm definitely not a virgin. But Lucy, I promise, I swear on the stars in the sky and the gems in the earth that I will strive to be a man you can be proud to have by your side. I vow to protect and care for you, to be your shoulder to cry on and the rock you cling to in a storm. I promise to make you happy and be grateful for any attention you give me. I know that I will never deserve to bask in your light, but I can't help but want you as my own. If you give me a chance, I will spend the rest of my life doing my damned best to make you happy enough to call me yours and never regret saying yes."

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I never knew Laxus was one for words. By the stars, this man made my knees weak and my heart flutter. I felt as if I were the only person, the only thing in his world. I was the sole center of his attention and I loved every second of it. Who would have thought? Laxus Dreyar, a God amongst men, was in love with me, a sorry excuse for a Mage that ran away from home because she got lonely.

No, this must be some kind of sick prank. I bet Bickslow and Ever are recording this right now to laugh over later. As soon as I say yes, they'll pop out and admit it was a set up. No doubt they'd show my humiliation to everyone. Not just in the Guild, but to other Guilds as well. I'll be a laughing stock! As if Laxus could ever love me! I can't! I won't allow him to make a fool out of me!

One of my Keys slipped from the pouch and touched my skin. The flare of heat almost made me wince, but the voice in my head distracted me from the pain.

 _ **What are you doing?**_

' _Aquarius? What…? Why are you talking to me? Don't you have a boyfriend to attend to and annoy?'_

 _ **Sure I do. Want to know how we started dating? He told me he loved me and I took a chance. Now I am happier than I've ever been.**_

' _What are you saying? That I should say yes? Give him a chance to hurt me? No thank you, ma'am. I am hurting enough without the help of him and his friends.'_

 _ **Lucy, a man can't fake sincerity like that. No one can. He's telling the truth. So quit your fucking whining and accept him already!**_

' _No! The only thing this will lead to is pain!'_

 _ **Lucy, this man risked his life to save you. He stripped out of his shirt and dived into the water after you. Do you know what you've been resting on for the past few hours? His beloved coat. Would a man that is planning such a cruel prank do something like that?**_

' _Look at us, Aquarius! We are totally different people. Opposite ends of the spectrum, him and I. This will only lead to heartbreak.'_

 _ **You don't know that. This could lead to something beautiful. He could be the one that makes you happy, Lucy. You never know until you try.**_

' _But his friends could have set this up! What if this is all an elaborate prank?!'_

 _ **Then I'll destroy the evidence and torture them into silence. Virgo offered to bury them alive if that's the case, but I don't think he's lying. Give him a chance. He just might be the one that you've been looking for.**_

She's right. The Water Demon is right. No one can fake sincerity. Not that well.

I looked down at his chest, unable to meet his eyes. "Laxus, I honestly have no idea what a man like you sees in a girl like me. I'm nothing special. I'm not strong, or fast, or brave. I'm not the prettiest, or the smartest, or the most talented, and I never could have imagined that I could gain your attention. I never even pondered a life with you. You were so far above my reach that to have pictured myself with you could have doubled as a joke. The thought of being you has honestly never crossed my mind." I shuffled a little closer. "But… I suppose… if you speak the truth… maybe… I could… give it a try."

I thought his eyes were bright before. Man was I wrong. The stormy blues were blazing. They could have doubled as flashlights. I could put him on the cliff to warn ships of the rocky beds. "Really? You mean it?'

I blushed under his scrutiny. "Just… don't break my heart, okay? I don't think it can take much more abuse."

Never have I seen a smile so blindingly bright and happy as the one that occupied the Lightning Slayer's face. He took my head in his hands a peppered my face with soft kisses. "I promise! I swear I'll protect your heart to the best of my ability! I'll protect and guard it like the rarest treasure it is! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I giggled under his ministrations. My laughter came to sudden stop when our lips met for the first time. Stars above, it felt like fireworks were going off in my body. My skin burned hotter than any fire where his hands touched my skin. When they began to slide down, they left a tingling sensation in their wake. I shivered as they skimmed the sides of my breasts and continued down to settle on the flare of my hips. Lightning danced in my veins and I reveled in each passing second. He pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Oh, fuck me! I thought I was hot before!

Wait… Wait a minute.

His hands touched the sides of my breasts?

I pulled away, doing my best to ignore his lips traveling down the side of my neck. I then noticed the lack of clothing.

My high pitched shriek brought an end to the kissing. " **WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CLOTHES? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BRA?!** "

Laxus winced and stuck his pinkie in his ear. "I didn't want you to get sick so I stripped you out of your wet clothes and wrapped you in my coat. I tried not to look. I hardly saw anything."

" **YOU LIAR!** "

"I left your panties on."

" **THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!** "

"If it's any consolation, you look way better than you do in my dreams."

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Just found out about LaLu Week.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Devilish

"No."

I pouted up at my boyfriend of four months. "Pretty please? I've been spending so much time with you and Team Thunder God that my friends feel abandoned."

He crossed his arms. "No."

"Baby, please? You know that we've gone on missions before and I always come back safe and sound." I pushed myself against him, nuzzling his chest as best as I could with muscular arms blocking the way. I nearly purred when his arms fell and wrapped around waist. His torso vibrated with his chuckle. I guess the purr slipped out.

"Sweetheart, you are always either captured or injured in some way shape or form. I understand your need to hang out with your friends, but I don't want it to come at the cost of your health. You are my most precious treasure and I want to keep you safe."

"Erza will keep me safe. I promise. Please, my darling?"

Laxus dropped his head to rest on mine. "Fine. Fine. You can go, but take a communication lacrima with you. If anything feels off or you feel threatened in anyway, then you call me immediately."

I grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I will!"

I tried to escape only to be pressed tighter to his chest. "And where do you think you're going? You can't tease me like that and expect to get away with it."

I giggled again and leaned into another kiss, this one hotter and deeper than the one before. His thumb rubbed small circles into my skin and his fingers kneaded the flesh of my lower back. A loud cough made us part to see the entirety of Fairy Tail watching us. Some were cackling like mad men while others smiled fondly at our display of affection. Once we revealed to the Guild that we had started dating, there was shock at the odd pairing and genuine acceptance. Makarov cried with joy and demanded I call him Gramps from then on. He also demanded children. Lots of them. He and Mira both. I smiled again and nuzzled his chest. "I'll be fine, Laxus. Team Natsu will take care of me."

"They'd better. If you don't come back in pristine condition, they are getting the worst punishment I can think of for several months."

I pressed another gentle kiss to his collarbone and slipped out of his embrace. "I'll be fine, sweetheart! I love you!"

"I love you, too. Be safe!"

I followed Team Natsu out the door and onto the train for Hargeon. Thanks to Virgo, my bags and my Team's were stored in the Celestial Realm. Bless that Spirit. If it weren't for her, we would have missed the train.

Gray, the overprotective brother he is, voiced his opinion about Laxus. "Lucy, why did you let him talk down to you like that? If it were me, I would have been Lucy Kicked."

"He didn't talk down to me, Gray."

"Yes he did! Why did you even ask him to join us in the first place? Since when did you allow anyone to have say over what you do?"

I heaved a sigh of annoyance. "I asked because I'm not going to vanish without telling him anything. Even he tells me when he wants to go on a mission. He tells me where we will be going and what to expect when we get there. I asked him because I know he wants me to be safe. I'm not angry with him because I understand him. Maybe you'll feel the same when you finally settle down."

Gray grunted and Erza smacked him upside the head. "We're just worried about you, Lucy. It is unlike you to submit under someone's rule."

"We are a Team, Erza. Laxus and I approach problems together. If he wanted to go on a mission without me, he would ask me first. And besides, he's right to worry. I've lost count of how many times I've come home more than a little bruised from a mission with Team Natsu. It would scare me if he showed no concern at all."

Erza smiled softly. It was a rare and very pretty sight. "As long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Erza."

"So," She leaned closer, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You and Laxus have been together for a while now. Have you two… done it yet?"

My face flamed red. "No! We are waiting for the right moment. He said he wants my first time to be really special and perfect."

"Wow. I never knew Laxus could be so…"

"Yeah. He's a sweetheart. He just saves it all for me."

Gray tched. "Whatever. Lets just go over the mission."

The ride was short and soon we were dropped off in Hargeon. We left for the Mayor's office for more details about the Mage we were hunting. Apparently, the fugitive had jumped from town to town wreaking havoc and stealing from the wealthy. He was spotted four days ago at the harbour, so we had to catch him soon. He stayed no longer than two weeks in a city before leaving for the next.

The plan was simple. I would disguise myself as an heiress and the rest of the Team would shadow me until the fugitive struck. We would overwhelm him and deliver him to the Rune Mages. Easy and effective. The mission would be a piece of cake.

After a night of restful sleep in a small hotel, we began set our trap. Thanks to Virgo, I was decked out in a fine Celestial gown while Virgo acted as my maid. We walked around and window shopped for several hours, stopping twice for lunch and dinner. Just like the sun, my hopes and begun to drop. Sunset was fast approaching and we weren't any closer to finding our target than when we first arrived. I was ready to give the signal to call it quits when a cloaked man jumped out of an alley way.

"Well, lookie what we've got here."

I sneered down my nose at him. "Yes, what do we have here. A wannabe thug it looks like to me. Vermillion, remove this man from my sight!"

Virgo reacted to her false name. "Yes, miLady." Of course she refrained from calling me Princess. Couldn't have him attempting kidnap. Speaking of kids, where are Natsu and Gray? They should have jumped out by now.

"Oh, you think you can stop me. How cute. Give me all your valuables and I won't have to cut up that pretty face of yours."

' _Erza, come on now! What are you guys doing?'_ If they had gotten bored and ditched me before I gave the signal, Laxus can have them! "How about no."

He took an offensive stance, one I've seen Natsu take all the time. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

None of the others had yet to fall from the rooftops. They probably lost hope and left without me. I am so helping Laxus with their punishment. I pulled my whip from a glamoured pocket in my skirt. "Yes, we shall."

The man leapt towards me.

And crashed into a wall of ice.

Three bodies fell from above and flanked me. "Sorry we're late. Natsu and Gray got into a fight and we weren't paying attention. You may punch me later."

"It doesn't matter. Just take down this jerk and go home."

The fight was over quickly. Amazingly enough, the guy did not back down in the face of the three powerhouses of Team Natsu. His arrogance led to his rather sudden downfall. One strike from all three Mages at once had him on the ground. Natsu, Erza, and Gray deactivated their Magic and turned to check on me. "Luce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you guys. You three came in before he had the chance to hurt me. You can go, Virgo. Thanks for your help." The Spirit bowed and vanished into thin air.

As my friends began to chat about the short mission, I noticed a movement behind Erza. The fugitive had woken up and was wearing a devilish grin. It was a smile Laxus often wore when he discovered new erogenous zones on my body that made me wilder. It served to make me hotter during our heavy petting sessions, but we always stopped before it got too far. This man's grin made me shiver in fear. He reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a fist, lifting it over his shoulder as if preparing to throw something. I slid round Erza and shielded her from whatever he threw.

I prepared myself for the sharp sting of a blade or the sudden impact of a rock or something of that nature. The pink-red dust caught me by surprise and I gasped at the pretty sparkle it provided. Did he just throw glitter at me?

Erza pulled me back while Natsu and Gray knocked out the fugitive once more and tied him up. Erza ordered them to take him to the Rune Knights and collect the reward. Erza began looking me over as soon as they left. "Lucy! Lucy, are you alright?! Why did you do that?! He could have been throwing poisoned darts for all we know!"

"I'm fine.. it's just….. I feel… hot." My skin was growing warmer by the second. Liquid heat pooled between my thighs and my limbs began to shake. "Laxus…"

"I'll call him right now!" Erza pulled a communication lacrima from her pocket. Her Magic flared and an image of Laxus appeared in the crystal. Damn, did he always look that good? "Laxus! Lucy has been hit with a powder-like substance that is making her feel hot. Have Wendy on standby. We're on our way home."

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let her go with you guys! Don't get on the train. I'll be there in a few minutes!"

The sound of his voice made the heat unbearable. "Laxus…"

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be there soon." The crystal went blank.

Erza made herself comfortable, yet still ready to leap to my defense. "Your boyfriend is going to kill us."

True to his word, Laxus was by my side in six minutes. A loud crack of thunder and a strike of Lightning announced his presence. He collapsed at my side and ran his hands over my body, checking for any cuts or scraps. My skin burned where he touched and my center ached. His nose flared and he froze for a moment before continuing with his examination. "How in the hell did this happen? You idiots were supposed to protect her!"

"Lucy threw herself in front of me before any of us could react. We need to get her to Wendy! We're wasting time!"

"No, I know what's wrong. Go fetch the children and I'll take care of Lucy. I'll bring her back to the Guild after she's gotten better." Laxus scooped me up in his arms. The pain was blinding. My core weeped and my lungs struggled for air.

Erza stood with him. "I see. Does she have a flu of some sort."

"Yeah." His arms tightened around me. I rubbed my legs together in an attempt to ease the pressure. "The flu."

Laxus activated his Lightning Body and we were off. I usually loved joining him in his Lightning travel. I often begged him to use it to and from the Guild. This time, the tingling, warm sensation didn't help calm the firestorm in my veins. If anything, it made it substantially worse. I was about ready to cry in frustration. For what, I had no clue. I wanted his hands on my body and I wanted this empty feeling to go away.

It felt like years had passed once we finally struck the ground. I writhed in his hold, searching for the slightest bit of relief. I was vaguely aware of Laxus carrying me into his home, a home he had personally expanded and improved by hand. I was placed on his silk sheets. The cool fabric did nothing to quell the flames under my skin. It hurt so damn much I would have done anything to numb the pain. I opened my eyes to see Laxus unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lust Dust. I don't know how he got his hands on it considering it's forbidden. A tricky little charm. It dissolves in the air rather quickly and attacks the first person that breathes it in. Lust Dust makes the person infected with it very aroused. The longer the desire goes unanswered, the more it will hurt. It will go as far as the person infected begging for death and release from the pain." His trousers and boxers slipped over his hips and down his legs, revealing his impressive girth already standing at attention. I cried out in need. "I am so sorry that your first time will be under the influence of a forbidden charm, but I will make this as damn pleasurable as possible for you."

The second he had stripped me off all clothing, I threw myself at him. The feel of his naked body pressed against mine was fucking heaven. I whined and keened as my hands danced over his skin. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed more. There was a small prick of pain when he first entered me, but the burning had stopped. I purred in satisfaction and wiggled on his lap. He growled in my ear and pinned me to the bed.

Time ceased to exist. My world centered on Laxus and him alone. At first, my world consisted of Laxus and the bedroom, and then he dragged me into the kitchen and demanded I eat. We ended up fucking on the counters and dining room table and on the living room couch and back to the bedroom again. When Laxus deemed us too sweaty to continue, we moved to the shower and fucked in there as well. Then, not caring the least about our wet bodies, moved back to the king-sized bed. I'd fall asleep with him still inside me and wake up demanding more. In between the bouts of sex and his cock needed time to recuperate, he would use his fingers or his tongue to keep up with my insatiable lust.

I yawned tiredly and snuggled into my bed. I simple flex of muscles had me hissing in pain. Man, was I sore. It felt like I had rode horseback for hours over rough terrain in a hailstorm. Everything just hurt! There places on and in my body that I thought could never hurt before. The apex of my thighs was the most noticeable, throbbing with every beat of my heart. I had never experienced such full-bodied achiness, yet there was also this strange sensation of total bliss. At least the remnants of it.

"Please tell me you're back to normal."

A squeak of surprise escaped me and I sat up. I looked down at my boyfriend, whom I was currently straddling. That explains why the bed was so hard. The second thing to come to attention was his very bare form. And mine. The third was the hard length nestled between my thighs. "L-Laxus…"

"Oh thank Mavis! You are back to normal!"

I did my best to shield my breasts from view. "What happened?"

Laxus arched an eyebrow. "I've spent the last six days fucking the Lust Dust out of your system. You've been here enjoying every second of it and wearing me out. I think we've lost about twenty pounds each."

Memories of the past few days replayed in my mind's eye. The blush that was already tinting my skin grew darker. "Oh… That's right. That guy threw a fistful of glitter at me and that's where things start getting hazy. I do remember trying out your couch, though. And the coffee table. And the sofa."

"Don't forget the shower."

I chuckled at his lecherous smirk. "Yes, and the shower. I'm kind of bummed that you don't have a bath tub. _That_ would have been fun."

His eyes widened in surprise. "... Really? You… want to… but you wanted…"

"I lost my virginity because some asshole wouldn't stay down. Because of that dick nugget, I can hardly remember my first time." Laxus looked away in dejection. I cupped his face and turned it towards me, shooting him a devious grin. "So why don't you make it up to me by making the first time I'll remember perfect?"

The lascivious and playful smile returned with a vengeance. One of his hands started stroking my thigh. The other remained under his head. "We haven't tested the hot tub on the porch out back."

"Can we eat first?"

"Breakfast in bed then hot tub."


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Dream

It was a beautiful summer morning in Magnolia. The sky was a vivid blue, the air was warm, the birds chirping happily, and children playing in the streets and parks while their parents watched them together on this peaceful Saturday. Even Fairy Tail was unusually tame and quiet.

That is until Lucy stormed into the Hall.

"NATSU, I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!"

Her pink-haired partner followed docilely behind her, along with Gray and an angry Erza Scarlet. "I'm sorry, Luce. We didn't mean to burn…"

"ERZA!"

Two metal garbed hands grabbed the boys by the necks and smashed their heads together. "I would remain silent if were you."

Makarov, who was having a beer with his grandson and future Master of Fairy Tail, turned his focus to the seething Celestial Mage. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

The curvy blonde pointed at the two male members of Team Natsu. "They are what's wrong! Those two got into a fight _again_ and now my apartment has been reduced to ashes! Everything that Virgo didn't manage to save is now gone! My books, my _only_ manuscript, most of my clothes, my letters to my mother, my _only_ picture of my parents! **EVERYTHING IS GONE!** "

The women of Fairy Tail moved to comfort the grieving blonde while the men shot evil glares at the frenemies shifting awkwardly at the door. Laxus in particular was infuriated with the two children and showed it with the release of Magic the crackled along his form. Natsu and Gray blanched at the nearly feral look in his eyes. Makarov smacked his descendant with his staff and turned his gaze to the boys. "I am very disappointed in you two. Lucy has been gracious enough to let you three and even others of the Guild use her home as a hang out spot. She has happily used her own money to pay for the damages and food that you all go through with few complaints, and you repay her generosity by destroying her home. I've always warned you two about your constant fighting and now you've learned the hard way just what misery you cause by the mindless destruction you leave in your wake."

Gray bowed his head. "We're really, really sorry."

"Your guilt means nothing! Saying you're sorry doesn't excuse what you've done!" Laxus roared. "Lucy's apartment is in ruins! No doubt that old hag of a landlady of hers is going to charge her for all the damages!"

Lucy tensed, her eyes wide with fear. "The landlady! I forgot about the landlady! Oh fuck me, this is going to cost me a fortune! I'll have to go on several jobs to pay for the entire building while keeping myself fed and buy a new wardrobe! Where the hell am I going to live?! Do you see what you've done?! Are you happy now?! I'm fucking homeless because of you! I'm going to have to go on a job right now just to get the money for a hotel room! That's going to be so expensive! How in the hell am I going to do this?! **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!** " Her knees wobbled and gave out. She fell into a broken heap on the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Erza pushed the boys out of her way and kneeled beside the sobbing girl. "Don't worry, Lucy. You have us to help you through this."

Lucy rubbed away her tears only for more to fall down her cheeks. "No. I can't ask you guys to do that. I'll pick out a mission after I'm done with my little pity party and start earning the jewels I need to pay off the debt that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass have forced on me. Just let me collect myself first."

Natsu raised his hand. "I'll join you on the mission!"

Lucy growled at him. "Haven't you done enough?! I'm already swimming in debt! I don't need you two morons to add onto it by destroying a fucking town trying to capture a few bandits or a rogue Mage! I can do this on my own!"

Mira patted her friend's shoulder. "You don't have to waste money on a hotel. You can come stay with me."

"Uh, I think you've got a full house already with you and your siblings."

Levy perked up. "You can come stay with me and we can go on missions together. I'm sure Jet and Droy won't mind a new partner."

"Levy, your place could be qualified as a library and the slightest misstep could cause an avalanche. And besides, I have to go on missions alone. I can't afford to split rewards with several people. The sooner I get my debts paid off, the faster I can start saving for a new home and a new wardrobe."

Bisca decided to add her two cents. "But paying for a hotel room gets expensive really fast. Why don't you come stay with us. Asuka would love bunking with you." The little girl cheered at the thought of a sleepover with her favorite aunt. Thoughts of the gifts that her Spirits brought her danced in her head.

Bickslow watched the chaos from his perch on the bar counter. "Laxus has a spare room."

Everyone looked up at the Seith Mage. Laxus pleaded with his eyes for his Teammate to shut the hell up. Lucy fidgeted on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

Bickslow wagged his tongue at his idol and nodded his head towards the Light of Fairy Tail. Laxus peered over at the other two members of Team Thunder God. They gave him a thumbs up, encouraging him to pursue the opportunity. They knew of his longstanding attraction to the young woman and here he had a chance to get to know her. Bicks knew for a fact that Lucy felt something for the Lightning Slayer as well. Not that Laxus ever believed him. All they needed was a little push.

Laxus took a deep breath and tried to release his unease into the air. This was his chance. "There's an extra bedroom at my place. I use it for storage, but there's not much in there. You can easily fit in a bed and dresser."

Lucy looked at the floor, hoping to hide her blush. She focused instead on the burn along her calves. "I don't know… I know I talk in my sleep and I'm sure to have nightmares for the next month or so. Do you think you can deal with that?"

Laxus shrugged, "Bicks snores. And I don't mean light snoring. It sounds like a Wyvern getting ass fucked with an industrial chainsaw." He ignored the Seith Mage's bark of denial. "If I can sleep through that, I can sleep through anything."

Lucy clenched her fists, wincing when the burn on the inside of her wrist and bottom of her palm flared in pain. Yes, she is attracted to Laxus. Who wouldn't be? She is a warm blooded female and he is vigorous, rugged, god turned mortal with the strength of a vengeful Dragon. But to actually stay with him? In the same house? That was inviting trouble. Laxus was the star in many of her more raunchier dreams. Paired with her much hated quirk of sleep talking, it was a disaster waiting to happen. Natsu and Happy were easy enough to fool. The many times they overheard my panting and groaning his name, I put on a scared face and told them I had a nightmare of him killing me. It is common knowledge that Laxus has had many bed partners, much to mu dismay. He would know what I was dreaming about the second I opened my mouth. But if Laxus is telling the truth, then he won't hear me. He'll sleep right through it. "Alright… As long as you're sure you want to do this. If you get sick of me, I'll find somewhere else."

Laxus waved of her concern. "Nonsense. It would be a pleasure to help you out. In fact, why don't I take you on a few S-Class missions. They pay a lot and I'll be there to keep you safe. Like you said, the faster you get your debt paid off, the better."

Lucy lifted her hands as if to ward him off. "No no no! I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, I would just be a liability. You would get hurt protecting me and I can't allow you risk injury for me. I'll just take solo missions."

"You'll be fine, Blondie. You're smart and that counts a lot more than strength. You're more likely to become an S-Class Mage than Natsu. Stop sweating it. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Lucy beamed at the older Mage. "Alright. As long as you let me do all the chores, you got yourself a deal. And don't you dare object! It wouldn't feel right living with you and not doing something to contribute to the houses upkeep."

Laxus nodded and returned to his beer, hiding his smile behind the mug. "Half the chores and cooking duty. That's my offer. Go ahead and take a few days to relax. Until we heal those burns you've been hiding from everyone, we won't be going anywhere."

The people surrounding Lucy fluttered around her and scolded her for not voicing her pain and injuries. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Laxus' back.

"Point that tongue at me again, I'll bite it."

She sucked her tongue back into her mouth and grumbled as Wendy began healing her burns.

* * *

It has been three months since Lucy moved in with Laxus. Everyday that passed brought them closer. Soon enough, Lucy's little crush turned into genuine love and Laxus' love turned into full blown obsession. The two became inseparable as Laxus began grooming her to become a fearsome S-Class Wizard. They trained together, ate together, and even slept together when Lucy's nightmares became too gruesome to handle on her own. Lucy had grown so used to having a hot inferno sleeping next to her that she would lie awake throughout the night feeling lonely. After eight days of little sleep, Laxus picked up on her lethargy and gave her an invitation to join him at night.

That is what she sought to do tonight.

She had awoken from a terrible nightmare about being caught in a house fire. Natsu and Gray laughed at her as she burned alive. Shaken from the horrifying images, she slipped out of her room and crept across the hall to the Master bedroom. Laxus was fast asleep and Lucy was no longer touchy about crawling into bed with him. His subconscious had grown so used to her late night visits, he no longer woke up. Lucy had learned his own little quirk. Yes, he could sleep through a Dragon Invasion and a train plowing through his room. However, disturbing his body, the slightest shift on his sleeping mat, and he shot to his feet alert and ready for action.

How did she learn this quirk of his? She placed one hand on the bed in one second and found herself pinned to a wall the next. They laughed at it the next day, but Lucy avoided thinking about it. She thanked Mavis that Laxus hadn't scented her arousal. That would have made things awkward.

Lucy buried herself under the sheets and curled into Laxus' warm chest. Not overbearingly hot, but just nice enough to provide warmth. She happily fell into sweet oblivion, the smell of ozone and forest that was distinctly Laxus keeping her nightmares at bay.

Laxus woke up two hours later, alert for any attackers in the room. When no potential dangers were found, he turned his gaze to the petite blonde currently trapped in his arms. Her ear was pressed above his thundering heart and her face was the very picture of innocence and tranquility. Laxus nuzzled the top of her head, purring in delight at her sweet aroma of strawberries and cream. She moaned in her sleep and mumbled something about 'the pretty lights'. Laxus chuckled and rolled in his back, pulling her along with him. He burrowed further into the bed and closed his eyes. He quite enjoyed her using him as a bed.

"Mm…. Laxus…"

He grunted in response, thinking that he had woken Lucy from her slumber.

"... Stop. That tickles…"

A small smile tilted his lips as he listened to Lucy's sleep talk. The few times he had heard it always proved good entertainment until he fell asleep again. His nose twitched as her scent began to change, growing thicker and sweeter.

"Mm…. Do that again…"

Laxus propped his head up with an arm and watched Lucy with growing interest. 'What in world is she dreaming of?' he thought to himself.

Lucy wiggled on top of him, rubbing her legs together. "Stooop….." She rolled over and slid off his torso, resting on her back. Laxus rolled on his side and rested his head on his fist. Being a _very_ experienced man, he had figured out what was taking place inside her head and he certainly wasn't going to stop her.

Lucy moaned softly. "Don't tease… stupid, big-headed jerk."

Laxus snorted in amusement. Even in her sleep she insulted him. Overcome with the sudden urge to get closer, he leaned down and ran his nose along her neck and collarbone. Her heady scent grew stronger and her hips bucked into the air.

"Bite me…"

'Hm. Not a bad idea. She did ask for it.' He licked the skin of her shoulder and gently bit the flesh. Lucy let out a purred mewl and bucked her hips again, her legs spread to accommodate the phantom in her dream. Laxus found himself growling in response and stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. He removed his hand from her belly and backed away from her exposed, swan-like neck. It looks so delicious. Maybe just a little nip... 'No. No! Bad Laxus! _Bad Laxus!_ This is a terrible idea! You need to stop!'

Lucy whimpered and clawed the air. "No… Comeback…."

'Damn it! She's not making this any easier!' Laxus hardened his resolve and vowed to keep his hands to himself for the rest of the night. They would wake up in the morning and he wouldn't mention this. He'll continue living his life the way he has and pretend this never happened. He would stick to his at his genius plan.

"Please… I need you!..."

'This woman is going to be the death of me.' His resolve shattered to tiny, tiny pieces and he fell upon the writhing virgin in his bed. He wouldn't do much. A few touches, a little licking, and a soft bite or two. Nothing more. He could do this. Right?

Laxus listened as her heart rate increased with pleasured pride. He reveled in the taste of her skin, purring at how responsive she was. His ego swelled every time she begged for more. He kept his hand firmly planted on her belly, finding amusement as she lifted her hips in an attempt to make it move. When her tongue ran over his neck, he broke out of his trance and pulled away. His cock was standing at full attention and hurt like a bitch. It throbbed painfully, aching to sheath itself into Lucy's heat. Laxus hissed in frustration and collapsed onto his pillow, holding Lucy tight to his body in hopes of silencing the beast. Both his and the little vixen in his arms. Of course she chose that moment to wake up. Laxus closed his eyes and imitated deep sleep.

Lucy panted heavily. Her latest dream had felt so real. She could still feel the dull ache of the love bites on her neck and shoulders. Her center clenched and she whimpered at the empty feeling it brought. Her dream had stopped before it got to the good part. She cursed Dream Laxus for being the teasing asshole that he was and drawing out her suffering. If he had just done what she had asked, she would have gotten some release from the pressure. But noooo! Now she has to deal with the tightly wound, if loosening, coil on her own. However, Lucy refused to do anything to relieve herself while in the Lightning Mage's presence, even if he is asleep.

'Oh no! Laxus! Please tell me he's been asleep the whole time!' Lucy struggled within his arms until she was chest to chest with him. She blushed when she felt something hard poking her from the junction of his legs, but she ignored that and focused on the task at hand. He was probably dreaming about Mira or Erza. Everyone knows they are much more suited for him than I could ever hope to be. Another reason to keep her love for him a secret. A quick glance at his face made her sigh in relief. He was asleep. 'Thank the Gods! I won't have to create some elaborate lie to explain whatever he heard!' Lucy relaxed against his chest and snuggled into his embrace. For the moment, she was safe.

All thoughts of safety fled from her mind when Laxus gently nipped her ear. "Do you feel what you did to me?"

She squeaked in horror and tried to get away. Her attempts failed and she cursed Laxus for having those big, swoon-worthy muscles of his. "Wha-What are you talking about? I haven't done anything! Let me go!" Lucy stiffened when Laxus inhaled through his nose. 'Oh fuck me! He can smell it! He can smell my filthy deceits!'

"You know, we could deal with our little problem."

His smirk irritated me to no end. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not going to hand my virginity for a stupid one night stand! Besides, it was one dream! You can't blame me for having a se…. a dream about you when we're sharing the same bed!"

His smirk grew wider. "Somebody's lying. I bet you've been dreaming of me since the day we met. Heavens know I have."

"Listen here, you brainless brute! I will share my first time with a man who loves me, get it? Not to some bullheaded, egotistical, overgrown ape of a man that only wants me to soothe his own libido!"

The situation was going sour fast. If he didn't fix this now, all chances with her would go down the drain. Laxus took a deep breath and took the chance offered to him. "Who said I wanted a one night stand?"

"Wha…" Lucy stared into his eyes, searching for any little ounce of insincerity. If she was hearing him correctly, he was hinting at more than the much detested friends-with-benefits type of deal. He was insinuating more than a purely sexual affair. "You're the king of one night stands. Why wouldn't I automatically jump to that conclusion? That is what you're asking for, right?"

Laxus played with a lock of her flaxen hair. "No. I'm saying that our objectives line up perfectly. I want you as my own and you want to give yourself to one man and one man only. That's what makes you perfect for me. I don't exactly like to share. I'm a possessive bastard."

Lucy blushed under his heated gaze and shifted her focus to his expansive chest. She smoothed her hand over his pectorals and down his abdomen. She had to fight the smile that threatened to bloom when she felt him shiver at her touch. "Well, I said I would share my first time with a man who loves me."

"I never said I didn't."

"You never said you did."

"Do you love me?"

Her hand froze. Dare she say it? Laxus is a stubborn man. If she didn't cave first, he had the iron will to wait her out. Now that he knows about her dreams, he would do everything in his power to tease the truth out of her. "For awhile. And you?"

He grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Since you called me a dick."

"I do believe I used the term jerk."

"I do believe I'm sick of your talking."

"Then make me shut up."

"With pleasure."


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Sparks

Laxus happily kicked the door shut behind him after making sure my dress wouldn't get caught in the door. He knew all plans for the night would be cancelled if he ruined my all-time favorite dress. I married my soulmate in this dress. I want to treasure this dress for the rest of my life. I was set on my feet, my heels clacking on his hardwood floors, and received an earth-shattering kiss.

"So Mrs. Dreyar, how does it feel to be home?"

I hummed in appreciation. "It feels right. Like this is where I belong."

Laxus cupped my chin and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. "You do belong here. You always have. Even if it took me months to figure out and a year to overcome my fears and ask you to be mine forever."

"You never said forever. You just stood there, as still as a statue, and demanded I go on a date with you. How did you say it again?"

"I told you already! Freed was the one who told me what to say! He made more sense than Bickslow and Ever!" I giggled at the blush that overcame his ruggedly handsome face. He shot me a playful glare. "Oh, think that's funny, huh?"

"I think it's very funny."

I squealed when my feet left the ground and I was thrown over his shoulder. A hand slid under the skirt of my wedding dress and began stroking my thigh. "Well, you're gonna find this downright hilarious then."

"Laxus! Put me down!" I laughed at the soft touches at the back of my knee. My laughter ended with a loud moan. Two of his fingers rubbed along my slit through the silk and lace panties Mira and Erza had pitched in to get for my wedding day. Laxus had gotten a little peek of them when tradition dictated he remove the garter from her leg with his teeth. I'm sure Mira and Freed were happily enjoying their little souvenirs. Mira fought like hell to catch my bouquet and Laxus had deliberately sent my garter soaring into the Rune Mage's face.

"Mm…. I don't think I will. I think I'll just prop you up against the wall and take your virginity there. Or we could do it in the shower. Or maybe I'll just lay back on the bed and watch you ride my cock. I've had several fantasies about that."

I smoothed my hands down his back, enjoying the softness of his handmade tuxedo. "Laxus, I know it must have been difficult for you to hold back because of the way I was raised. You always stopped when I asked you to, suffering cold showers and what Bicks called blue balls just for me. So I wanted to say thank you. For waiting until tonight."

Laxus closed his… our bedroom door and pulled me down so that he could look me in the eyes. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to keep me from falling, though his arms could hold me for hours without tiring. "It's alright, Lucy. You were raised to save yourself for your wedding night and it wouldn't be right for me to make you compromise your own beliefs to suit my needs. I also know that you would have been terrified to be another one of those girls who loses her innocence to a man that said he loved her only to drop her the next day. My history certainly didn't help matters and I wanted to prove to you that I am the only man for you just as you are the only woman for me."

My eyes stung with unshed tears. "There's nothing for you to prove. Just by letting me cling to my beliefs was enough to show me how much you truly love me."

My husband pressed a kiss to my forehead. When I could see his face again, he was wearing a lecherous grin. "And I intend to show you how much I love you _and_ make you pay for all those countless nights of handjobs and cold showers all in one night."

I was dropped onto his bed, king sized of course, and rolled onto my stomach. Large hands began fiddling with the buttons. "Having trouble back there?"

"Why are there so many fucking buttons!"

"Those are for decoration. The zipper is on my right side."

Silence. "And you didn't tell me this before why?"

"Silly, that would have ruined the magic of the evening."

"Yeah well, the _magic_ is making me antsy and ready to tear this dress to shreds. I want to officially claim my bride and an over-priced, white dress is not going to stop me."

I panicked and unzipped my prized dress. "I'd have killed you if you did."

"Oh baby, you wouldn't be thinking about dresses. For the next two months, the only thing that's going to be on your mind is your loving husband and the things he will be doing to you. I plan on christening every flat surface of _our_ home in every sex position ever invented." I moaned at his naughty promises he whispered into my ear as he slowly stripped the dress off inch-by-fuckmothering-inch. "I've waited long enough and I have seven months to make up for."

"I do love it when you talk dirty to me."

I watched him as he all but ripped off his much hated coat and vest. "Good. Now about that bachlorette party. I heard quite a few things from the girls and I don't like what I heard. I believe Cana said something about…. male entertainers and body shots. Were there any strippers at the party, Blondie?"

' _Oh shit! Damn it, Cana! We all agreed to keep quite after you dropped that bomb on us!'_ I exhaled slowly and looked my husband straight in the eye. "Cana thought it would be fun. I know she went against your orders, but you know her. She just wanted me to have a good time."

He undid his belt. "And did you 'have fun' with them?"

I started crawling away from Laxus. The darkening if his blue eyes scared me. He followed me, walking along the edge of the bed and watching my every movement. "N-No. I didn't really. I did my best to avoid them."

He dropped the belt on the bed and pushed his pants over his hips. "So Erza lied when she said you used them for body shots?"

"W-W-Well, I m-may have gotten a little drunk."

His pants were gone. He had also gone commando. "Didn't I ask you _not_ to get drunk? I didn't want you getting sick on our special day."

I couldn't rip my gaze from his hardened member. There is no way that thing could fit in me. That thing could double as a baseball bat! "Well, I didn't get sick. And I did _one_ body shot and that was on a dare. I swear that was the only interaction I had with them!"

Laxus climbed into bed and crawled over me, belt in one hand. "So you admit you lied to me? I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

I didn't bother to fight as he bound my wrists to the bedposts. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." An evil grin stretched across his face as Sparks flickered in the air between us, dancing along my flesh. My inner muscles clenched at the familiar sensations. He chuckled at my wanton mewl. "Do you like that, Lucy? Do you like my Lightning? Do you want more?"

I couldn't bother feeling irritated at Laxus for ripping off the final barricade separating us from completion. "I love it! I love it so much!"

His Lightning condensed and pooled into one area. One finger and a strong spark sent me screaming into my first orgasm of the night and many nights to come, pun intended. "Good. I'm going to keep pumping it into you until you can start wielding it."

"You're still talking? I thought you were eager to put an end to our abstinence."

Laxus shoved his hand into my wavy hair and tugged my head back so that my neck was bared. "Bicks was right. You do have a thing for punishment."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. Not very good at lemon scenes yet. I'll have to read several more for research. Anyway, hope you all like my LaLu Week so far.

-SPN :3


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Manga

I settled into my seat in the farthest and darkest corner of Fairy Tail's library. The extensive room was empty as far as my search concluded, so I was safe from prying eyes. Levy had secreted a set of books to me saying they were a good read. _'Graphic novels they might be, but an excellent storyline all the same.'_ she had written on a slip of paper taped to the box. Eager to begin my newest series, I started immediately in the comfort of my own home. It was ten thirty at night when I discovered just why Levy was so sneaky in her delivery and hadn't just handed them to me in the Guild.

The Manga contained porn.

It started out sweet enough. A seventeen year-old woman moving into her own home, courtesy of her very wealthy father, to go to a public school. Her sexy Adonis of a neighbor living next door, only to find out that he was her history teacher. While setting up her washer and dryer, she finds a hidden door that leads to a secret room that held a bed, a bathroom, a closet, and another mysterious door with no knob. After fleeing into the room for an emotional breakdown after a day full of bullying, her teacher comes through the knobless door and comforts her. He confesses that he used the old bunker to escape his daily problems as well. Soon enough, they start meeting in secret. Once a week turned into every other day. Every other day turned into everyday. They even began spending their weekends in the bunker when they could get out of their friend's plans and parties. Before she knew it, the girl had fallen in love with him. Scared of her own feelings, she did her best to keep them quiet. She didn't want to ruin what they had. Little did she know that he had fallen madly in love with her as well.

A small, drunken kiss ignited their passions.

The first book was good. Fantastic even, though it ended in heartbreak when Mr. Sexy McHotstuff tried to end their relationship. The second book was about both people trying to move on with their lives and see other people. They failed, of course. You cannot be without your soulmate once you've had a taste of them. They reunited in a night of primal passion. Then it ended in a cliffhanger.

I was deeply entranced in the third book. The soulmates were doing their best to hide their affair from the authorities, acting as if everything were normal in school and doing their best to avoid each other at home. They had just entered their secret room, practically aching for each other, when a noise almost made me drop the book. I bookmarked my place and stuffed the book into my bag. A quick glance down every aisle revealed an empty room. I was the only soul in here and I prayed it stayed that way. I did another run through just to be sure and happily trotted back to my dark corner, hidden behind a bookshelf. Levy, the sweet girl, didn't even know of its existence. I had only found it by sheer luck alone. Maybe I'd show her my secret nook after I finished the series. It could be our little hideout. A home within the home away from home.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found the large form of Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage and scary son of a bitch, sitting in _my_ chair. My racing heart pounded faster when I saw what was in his hand.

"I'm shocked, Blondie. I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

I rushed for the book only to miss by mere centimeters when Laxus held it above my reach. "Give it back, Spark Plug!"

"You want it, come get it." His cocky smirk fed the flames of my fury.

I took him up on his challenge, foolishly falling right into his trap. I didn't even realize I was straddling his lap and shoving my tits in his face in my goal to take back my book and escape. "Give it to me, Laxus! Give it to me!"

"How bad do you want it, Blondie?"

I growled at his smug tone. "Laxus, stop your damn teasing and give it up or I swear I'll..."

A hand clamped over my mouth before I could finish my threat. "Hush hush, Blondie. Keep it down. We are in a library, you know."

My scream of frustrated rage was muffled by his large palm. His other arm lowered so that the book was in my reach. I snatched it as soon as it was close enough. "Is that what you wanted?"

The sound of a door slamming shut stopped me from insulting the pompous prick. "What the… I thought I was alone in here."

Laxus tilted his head back into took a deep breath through his nose. "Paper and oranges. Smells like Levy. I heard her open the door and take a few steps in. We must have scared her off."

"Scared her off?! If anything, she would have come back here and helped me get my book back!"

"Oh Blondie, it didn't sound like you were trying to retrieve a book."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His dark grin grew wider. "Give it to me! Give it to me, Laxus!"

"Ugh, I do _not_ sound like that!" His words started to seep in and click. My face went slack and turned a vivid red. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Oh. I'm the pervert?" He got to his feet, towering over me, and took a step forward. I matched him move for move, backing away from the Lightning Slayer until my back met the wall. I looked away for a moment for another escape route. Laxus used my distraction to pounce and caged me in with his arms. He slowly bent his arms until he was leaning on his elbows, our chests pressed together. He lowered his mouth to my ear. "I'm not the one who's reading graphic porn."

His hot breath caressed the side of my face and neck. I suppressed the shiver that tickled the back of my neck when his lips brushed the skin beneath my ear. My instincts were screaming at me to get away and hide my neck. His much sharper teeth could easily tear through the flesh and muscle of my neck. "I'm reading it for the story, asshole."

He backed away so that I could see his stupidly handsome, smug face "Yeah, and I watch porn for the acting."

"Of course a brute like you would watch something as vulgar as porn. What's the matter? Can't find a willing slut for a one nighter?"

I could feel his chest vibrate against mine as he chuckled. "I don't have to find them, Blondie. Girls constantly throw themselves at me hoping to nail the famous Laxus Dreyar as a husband. A few even tried to trick me into marriage claiming I had impregnated them. They bore me rather quickly. I'm sick of pretending they are the woman I want and I switched to porn."

' _Did… Did he just admit that he is in love with someone?'_ "Aw, poor baby. She probably thinks you're a barbaric asshole with an ego the size of the King's castle!"

He laughed humorlessly. "She does. She's said it often enough and I haven't done anything to sway her opinion."

I saw the emotions in his eyes. Love, sadness, resignation. Stars above, this man _is_ in love! Is this his round about way of seeking my help? Why else would he be in the library? This is Levy and Freed's domain. And mine, but that's not important right now. Am I close to her? Is he hoping I could put in a good word for him? That seems to be the most likely scenario. Is it Mira? No… It couldn't be. Everyone knew of the She-Demon's and Rune Mage's feelings for each other. Laxus wouldn't hurt his friend like that. Unless he really does love her and he has resigned himself to a life of loneliness for his friend's happiness. No, that's not it. He wouldn't have come to me to separate them. I would never hurt any of my friends like that. Freed and I aren't close, but I consider him a friend. Erza? Uh, yeah no. She and him don't get along too well. Maybe it's Cana! Yeah! She has made her disgust of Laxus well known and has yet to forgive him. I'm not surprised, really. She is a very beautiful woman and is very strong. She's only been picked for the S-Class trials _eight times_! No one else can say that! And she would have gotten it the eighth time if the Grimoire Heart and Acnologia nonsense hadn't happened. Of that I can be sure. "Why not? If she thinks so little of you, why don't you prove to her that you aren't who you used to be? Show her that you can be better?"

He stared at me in disbelief before regaining his control. "Hard to do when she's surrounded by people that would do their damned best to kill me if they saw me talk to her. When I've got her alone, how can I prove that I'm the best man to have by her side?"

Cana's friends? Does he mean me and Mira or Macao and Wakaba? I highly doubt those old coots would make a move to hurt Laxus. They're too afraid of him. Now Mira? Oh man, she can kick some major ass. I can see why Laxus would be leery of her, but me? What the hell does he have to fear from me? He could wipe the floor with me without breaking a sweat! He wouldn't even have to use a particularly powerful spell to do it either. A single punch from a giant like him would damn near kill me! "Well, why don't you start with being a little… nicer. You don't have to open doors for her or carrying her stuff around, but a polite hello and questions about her life goes a long way. Though I could be wrong. Every girl is different."

He stood there slack jawed, his eyes pure white. Not the pearly film of his Dragon force, but the white of total shock. He took a deep breath and spoke a little slower, his voice trailing off into a hiss. "Well, what about you? What can a guy do to get your attention and prove he is the prime choice for a life partner?"

Didn't I just tell him that all girls were different? What impresses me and what impresses Cana are two completely different things. Where a simple symbolic flower could tell me how he felt without words, Cana would take him home and fuck him. If he was a good lay then she'd keep him and toss him if not. Cana isn't exactly one for emotional attachments to boyfriends. She's like her father in that respect. I could tell him this, but should I drop her name like that? What if I was wrong and he was in love with another girl? That would be embarrassing. "As I said, we girls like different things. This woman could be my opposite when it comes to romance and detest the things I love. But if you truly must know, then I'll tell you. I grew up in a world full of hidden intentions and veiled insults. One thing my mother taught me to love besides the stars was symbolism and the language of flowers. Every flower stands for different things. Even the color and number of the flowers can change it's meaning dramatically. For example; a yellow rose means friendship and/or jealousy, but a Coral rose means desire. Even the way they presented can mean something. Two roses entwined together means 'marry me' while eleven roses is an assurance that the recipient is well loved and cherished. Frangipani means to shelter and protect while the monkshood means to beware for a foe is near. And really, I'm sick of men who play around. If a guy has feelings for me the he should let me know. Not in public though and definitely not with an over the top, grand gesture. To do so for a wedding proposal is fine, but to ask someone out on a date? That's just putting in too much effort into person who might say no."

Laxus nodded seriously, hanging on to every word. "Okay. I'll remember that."

The sound was kicked open and the enraged shouts of Team Natsu echoed throughout the room. **"LAXUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY?!"**

His arms fell to his sides. His jacket fluttered around him. "Come on. They won't believe me if I tell them I haven't soiled their precious light." His eyes gleamed with a hidden message. The phrase _'not yet'_ seemed to hang in the air between us. I brushed it off as my overactive imagination. He loves Cana. Not me. I'm much too weak for a monster like him.

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

A week has passed since my little heart-to-heart with Laxus and he had yet to confess his feelings to Fairy Tail's Card Mage. Even though Team Natsu and I had been on a mission for the past five days, it was quite obvious nothing had happened. For one, the Guild was loud and just as rambunctious as usual. No one was celebrating anything other than the good health of their family members. And secondly, Laxus and Cana weren't making out in some dark corner. Or at the bar. I don't know, maybe he's into public displays of affection like Cana. That woman certainly didn't have any trouble spouting her conquests and fantasies at the Guild.

I was sitting at the bar, sipping on a delicious milkshake, when my name was called out behind me.

"Miss Heartfilia? Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

I swiveled in my seat to see a timid, little mouse of a delivery boy. He held a small clipboard in his hands, shaking under the curious gazes of Fairy Tail. "Over here!"

He spotted me and rushed to my side. "I-I-If you c-could sign here, please."

I took the proffered pen and scrawled out my signature. He nearly dropped the items as he snatched the pen back and rushed out the door. I glanced over at Mira and shrugged at her silent question. It wasn't long until the boy came back carrying two vases of assorted flowers. He set them on the counter and dashed back outside, returning a moment later with another vase and two bouquets wrapped in shimmering red foil. He gave another bow before sprinting off. The Guild had gone silent at this point, their sole focus on me and the dozens of flowers in front of me.

"Uh, Mira, I think these are for you."

The bartender shook her head, the widest, most terrifying grin on her face to date. "He didn't say my name, Lucy. Those are for you. The question is who sent them. Do you have a boyfriend that you've been keeping secret?"

"Don't be stupid, dumbass." I turned to a sly looking Card Mage. "Cana?"

"Those flowers are for you, babe. And if you don't have a boyfriend, then that means you've got a secret admirer."

Erza jumped to her feet. "Who is he? I demand to know!"

Cana rolled her eyes. "That's kinda the point about secret admirers, Erza. You're not supposed to know. Hence the term _secret_ admirer."

Gray added slammed his fist on the bar. "It better not have been a Saber!"

Natsu climbed onto a table. "Let's go find him and beat him up!"

The Guild cheered and began arguing over who could have sent me flowers. Some I could see happening while others just sounded ludicrous. I mean Jura? _Jura?_ I looked over the flowers and their meanings swam in my head. Lust. Devotion. Admiration. True love. Enduring love. Desire. Faithfulness. Loyalty. Longing. Promise. Unity.

Marry me.

Further examination provided a small card tucked into the bouquet of red and white roses. I unfolded the little note and read its content.

 _Find me in the hidden nook within the halls of knowledge_

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Me? Laxus was talking about…me?

That explains the irritation he exuded.

But…. _me_?

Looking around, I noted that all of Fairy Tail was fretting over my 'secret admirer'. I took this opportunity to slip off my stool and sneak into the library. The room was gravely silent compared to the Hall. I took my time wandering the aisles, pondering over what I'd say to the man waiting for me in the place he hinted his affection for me. I snorted in derision. And I consider myself intelligent. He had practically shouted his love for me and I didn't even notice. Damn it all, I must look like a fucking idiot with the IQ of a goldfish. By the time I reached my destination, I had thoroughly beaten myself up for my stupidity.

Laxus was in the single chair, balancing on two of the legs with his hands behind his head. He looked like the picture of ease, but I could feel the nervousness wafting off of him. "So, I take it you got the flowers."

"I did."

He sat in silence, not bothering to open his eyes. "Did you like them?"

"They are beautiful."

Finally, he looked at me. His eyes were stormy. Full of hope and fear. Hope of a happy future with the woman he desired. Fear of the possibility of rejection. "So. What is your answer?"

I walked up to the silent man and straddled his lap. "Why? Why me?"

"I don't know. What started out as lust and intrigue turned to love and affection as I watched your light touch and change the people around you for the better. Even I was affected though I refused to show it."

I looked deep into his eyes for any sign of deception and found none. In the blink of an eye, the fog of uncertainty faded and his blue orbs brightened. His soul was laid bare before me and I was touched by what I saw. Love for me dominated his soul along with unwavering devotion and peace. There was remorse for past mistakes and sorrow for not being able to give all of himself to me as I would him. If I were to accept, he would be the one to take my purity. He had lost his long ago. The desire to shelter me from all that hurt me was apparent along with a hint of possessive longing. Oddly enough, that did not repulse me. I used to hate the word 'possess' due to my childhood. Though the thought of being possessed by this man, and possessing him in return, was… alluring.

Yes. I can see it now. This is no fling to him. I am not a conquest or another bedmate. To him I am the world and there would be no other.

This is the love I had been searching for all my life.

"Yes. Yes, I accept."


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Games

I stormed into the Guild, mentally raging over my latest failure in the relationship department. What I thought to be a sweet, if a little shy, man that loved books just as much as I do... I met him at the library. Our hands brushed when we reached for the same book and we looked into each other's eyes, startled at what we found. One as good looking as him could not be so humble! His face was carved from marble and his jawline was so sharp, it cut me to the quick. And his body! Sweet Mavis! His body was perfect! Not an ounce of fat anywhere on that muscular form. He was in no way as big as Gajeel, but he was well on his way. His washboard abs was a lickable six-pack, with the beginnings of the most desired eight-pack. His pitch black hair brightened his blood red eyes and made him swoon worthy. It was lust at first sight for me! I don't know what he saw in me, but it must have been something that he liked because he asked me out on the spot. In the cutest possible way. He quoted a book! Squee!

Everything started swimmingly. I showed him off to my family, chest swelling with pride as the girls squealed over how cute he was and damn near fainted when they found out he was a Mage. And not just any Mage. An Angel Take Over Mage. He flaunted his favorite form, the Archangel, and his personality did a one-eighty. Where he used to be quiet and timid, he became a silent force of nature. He was so… commanding in his Take Over forms. And I loved it! I get the shy, sweet cutie and the assertive hunk all rolled into one, drop-dead gorgeous package. I was a happy camper.

That is until he started his little games.

I was raised in a world of games. Business was a giant game of chess, strategizing and outplaying your opponents for higher monetary gain. Socialization was a game of thinly veiled insults and backstabbing, seeing who could make the others break before being broken yourself. Courting was one of the biggest games, one that I hate with the passion of a thousand suns. All those men did was toy with women, dancing around their intentions and flirting with several other women to see who would make the best wife for his home. Even women played this game. They played with words and teased men to the point of snapping only to turn around and do it to another man. They would continue this little game until their family made a marriage contract with another family, merging their businesses together for higher profit. Though I could play these games like a pro, I despised every second. That is some of the big reasons I ran away from home. It seems, however, that the game was not restricted to the wealthy. The people played them, too. And it was a hell of a lot more dangerous.

Thank the Stars I hadn't given myself to him.

"Lucy! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous?" Cana's voice was laden with innuendo. Her teasing tone vanished when she got a good look at my face. "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick of being seen as a fuckmothering conquest, that's what!" I collapsed onto a stool and signalled for Mira.

Cana stood up and plopped herself next to me. "Alright. Tell mama what happened. Did the asshole have another girl on the side?"

"Whiskey. On the rocks." I turned to the Card Mage. "No, nothing like that. I overheard him speaking with what must have been his friends. I'm not going into specifics, but he is definitely not with me for my dazzling personality."

"Oh, honey. That is the price we pay for being beautiful. Men think with the head between their legs, not with the one on their shoulders. Finding a man that wants you for _you_ and not your looks is fucking impossible. That's why I stick to one night stands."

Mira set a glass in front of me and I threw it back. "Ugh! I'm so sick of it! I am not a sex doll! I am not here for their viewing pleasure! I am not a uterus on legs! I am a human fucking being and I deserve to be treated like one, damn it! I swear on the name of Mavis Vermillion that if another guy lies to my face in an attempt to get under my skirt, I am going lesbian!"

Cana grinned. "You know what? You're right! Screw men! They're nothing but horny trouble and they aren't worth our time!"

"Damn right!" I threw back another shot of whiskey and leaned against my friend. "I've got an idea! Let's be lesbians together!"

Cana lifted her barrel. "Let's drink on it! We give the male population one more chance and ditch them if they fail!"

We clinked our… cups together and swallowed our promise. We spent the rest of the day drinking away my bad mood.

* * *

"Bah bye! Bah bye, everyone!" I stumbled out of the doors after saying my last goodbye and started for home. I avoided the canal ledge, knowing I was a bit too tipsy to safely maintain my balance. No, I'll stick the the relatively flat road thank you.

I had just spotted the pink paint of my apartment when a familiar body stepped out of an alleyway and blocked my path. "Lucy, where have you been? We had a lunch date today. Don't you remember?"

I snorted and tried to sidestep my ex. He followed my movement, wings fluttering behind him, not allowing me to leave. "In case you didn't get the memo, we are done. I don't appreciate being thought of as a 'tease' or a 'sex kitten'. By the way, it feels fan-fucking-tastic that you had our day planned out. Lunch at _your_ favorite restaurant and an evening locked in your bedroom. Let's not forget the fact that I told you I'm saving myself for marriage. So good day to you, sir! I hope you have a wonderful night. Alone!"

His hand gripped my bicep when I tried to walk past. "Hold on. We're not finished."

"Release me at once! No means no, you barbaric simpleton! Unhand me this instant!" I tried to pry his fingers loose as he began dragging me to the alley. Ice cold fear flooded my veins. I read about what happens in dark alleys past sunset. I knew what he wanted. He was boasting about getting with the Light of Fairy Tail to his friends when I came over a little earlier than planned. Would he really take it by force? I reached for my Keys, already knowing who to summon when he whipped around and ripped my belt off my hips. He threw my only protection as far as he could towards the canal. Thankfully, they overshot the water and landed on the other side with a comforting **chink**. Though I was happy my Spirits were safe, I am still in deep shit. "How dare you throw my Keys! I'll kick you so hard, your dick will invert! Somebody help!"

A giant bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of us. Not a second later, a loud crack of thunder shook the windows and doors of the street. Standing at the entrance of the alley was none other than Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. I had always been attracted to the man. There was something about his rugged good looks that called to me unlike the clean cut gentlemen I've been forced to socialize with all my life. His strength was unparalleled and he was an Alpha male. Just my type. Too bad he views me as a weak, little troublemaker.

"I believe the lady has asked you to leave."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Low and rough, an obvious threat.

"You're right. We were just leaving. I prefer the privacy of my own home anyway." He pulled me into his chest and flexed his wings. I whimpered at the tight hold he had on me as he prepared for take off. I thrashed as hard as I could, damning my weakness and inability to escape. "LAXUS!"

A streak of lightning hit my ex in the wing. He cried out in pain and released me. I ran to Laxus for protection. The man had saved me. And hopefully would beat the shit out this asshole. He pushed me behind him, keeping me shielded, and assumed a fighting stance. "Give me a reason, you worthless runt. I'll enjoy showing you the difference between a boy and a man."

I pressed myself against his back, taking comfort in his solid warmth. It felt like centuries had passed when his muscles finally relaxed.

"You alright, Blondie?"

The events of the night slammed into me. Tears of fear, anger, gratitude, and self-loathing streamed down my face in rivers. I forced down the sobs, hating myself even more when a few escaped my stranglehold. "I'm fine. I'm gonna get my Keys and head inside. I've had a long night and I just want to forget it. Thanks for saving me."

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out my belt. "Already grabbed it."

"Oh… Thank you." I took it from him and wrapped it around my hips again.

Laxus stared down at me for a few seconds. "Come on. You don't need to be alone tonight. You can stay at my place."

I gaped at the fallen God before me. "Stay wi… But I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You were almost raped, Blondie. It's okay to feel shaken."

I sighed and stepped into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close as his Lightning flickered around us. The next thing I know, electricity is coursing through me and I was off the ground. My body felt completely alive and warm. It was weird. I wasn't physical, but I was. It was a strange, invigorating feeling.

I felt… ready. For what, I don't know. But I was ready.

It ended as suddenly as it began. We stood at a heavy oak door with a pretty half-moon window made of stained glass. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, leading me inside a clean living room straight out of a magazine.

"Take a seat. I'll get you a drink."

I collapsed onto the couch. "No more alcohol."

"Got it."

The clinking of glasses, the whistling of a kettle, and Laxus came back with a mug of tea. I happily drank the sweet brew, forcing myself to forget the nasty night I had suffered. Oh, Laxus is so sweet to do this for me. "Spark Plug, I know you might not hear this often, but you are awesome."

He chuckled, "Thank you."

The silence that followed scared me. I always hated silence. My childhood was nothing but silence and suppression. Fairy Tail and its rowdiness was a breath of fresh air. I had to break it. "So…"

"So."

"How is your evening?"

A corner of his lips tilted up. "Exciting. I got to play knight in shining armor to a pretty, little damsel in distress."

"Oh yeah? Why in the hell were on my street then? Shouldn't you have escorted her home? It's only what a true gentleman would do."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah, I escorted her home."

"And left her all alone? My goodness, Laxus. You truly have changed. The Laxus I met briefly would have taken advantage of the girl's situation."

"First off, why in the hell would I leave? It's my house. Secondly, I have changed. Dramatically. This includes not taking advantage of a woman who was almost raped."

"You telling me you have?"

Laxus swung his arms over the back of the couch and layed his head back, his eyes closed in relaxation. "Actually I haven't. I might have been the very definition of asshole, but even I don't rape women nor take advantage of one who has or almost has been a victim of rape. To me, rape is worse than murder."

I set the mug on the coffee table and rested my head on his arm. "Laxus, why did you save me?"

"Because you're nakama."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

"I'm not lying. I'm just not telling you everything."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

Laxus cracked an eye open to peer at me and closed it again. "What's the deal with the angel from hell back there?"

I huffed and crawled closer to the aggravating man. A jerk he is, but a very warm jerk. A warm, strong, comforting jerk. I tucked my legs up on the couch and snuggled into his side. An arm slid down the back of the couch to hold me tight. "My ex. I go to his place early 'cuz I'm excited for our lunch date only to overhear he and his buddies talking about me. A few comments about my body and being the first to 'tap that fine ass' was a major turn off. Needless to say that I ended it then and there. Not that I told him, though. Walk into a room of degenerate men without backup? I'm not that stupid."

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Damn it! I am sick of the games men play to get a girl into bed! They lie and whisper pretty words into their ears to get what they want and then ditch them once a new toy catches their attention. It pisses me off to no end! Cana and I have agreed to date each other if another guy pulls this crap on us."

He began rubbing my hip with his thumb. I tried my hardest not to purr. "I feel you. Do you know how many women throw themselves at me in hopes of ensnaring me into marriage? It's annoying as hell only being seen as a way into fame and the Dreyar family. Never thought about going guy, though. I love pussy way too much to give it up."

"So you're upset that women bow to your every whim?"

He looked down at me. "Honestly, yes. I want to settle down and start a family. Just not with a bitch who wants to use me for her own gain and does everything I say. I want a woman that talks back and argues with me. I want a wife that will challenge me to be a better man. I need a woman that loves me, not my blood and reputation."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Look at you being all emotional and shit. Don't worry, Laxus. You'll find your woman. One who is absolutely crazy about you."

He tapped his foot a few times before shifting in his seat, holding me across his lap so that we could see each other comfortably. "Okay, Lucy, I'm going to come out and say it. I am going to do what I do best and be the direct asshole I am. Will you be the woman who stands by my side because she loves me just as much as I love her?"

I gawked at the man above me. He couldn't be serious. "You… _want_ … to be with… me? Lucy Heartfilia? Celestial Mage and a weak one at that? Are you drunk?"

"Yes. Yes. You're not weak. No I'm not."

I pondered his offer, weighing the pros and cons. "What if I don't want to?"

"Let me rephrase it then. You are my woman now. I won't take no for an answer."

' _What a jerk! Telling me what to do like that… It's kind of hot.'_ What am I doing? This is a dream come true! Laxus wants me! Though I couldn't seem to soothe my fears. "Fine. I'll be your woman, but what if we don't work out?"

"I'll make us work. I want you and no other will do."

That's great and all, but... "I am saving myself for marriage. Will that be a problem?"

"I won't hold it against you or try to sway you, but will hate every damn second of it."

I beamed at the older Mage. "That's what I like to hear!"


	7. Day 7

Sorry for the delay. This one is a bit longer and I wanted to treat my loyal readers and honor my favorite prompt of the week. Enjoy. :3

 **Warning! This prompt contains lemony goodness! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Day 7

Prey

I ignored the fiery burn in my legs and chest. My arms pumped at my sides, driving me to run faster. Branches and twigs slapped against my skin and cut my flesh open. One scratch in particular was oozing blood. Not at a worrying rate, but enough to leave a trail for my pursuer to find. According to Porlyusica, that was bad.

Needing to stop for a breather, I threw myself at a tree and clung to the bark. My heavy panting filled the air, taking in as much oxygen as I could for my starved lungs. My legs shook in exhaustion. My sides ached as if I had been branded with a hot iron. I wanted to crawl into my bed and forget this whole night, but it was too late. How could a night of joyful frivolity celebrating Fairy Tail's victory and saving the world from Dragons turn into such a nightmare? My mind went back to where it all went wrong.

The Guilds that participated in the GMG, save the disqualified Raven Tail, had come to our freshly restored Guild Hall for a party. We sang and drank and danced in merriment, happy that Fiore was once again safe. Even Sabertooth was having a jolly time getting to know us and making new friends. Somehow, Makarov had gotten Porlyusica to join in the festivities. All in all, everyone was healthy and having a jolly time. Everything was right with the world.

All of a sudden, Laxus doubled over his table and released an inhuman cry of pain and anger. The other Dragon Slayers followed soon after, falling one by one. Porlyusica checked on Laxus first and went ghostly pale. She ordered us to leave the building and bar the exits. All of them. Even the windows. Unfortunately, Bacchus refused to leave without an explanation. That slowed us all down. Porlyusica sneered at him and simply stated that Laxus had entered his Maturing and his scent triggered the other Slayers. Apparently, their inner beasts would take control of their bodies until the two counterparts came to an understanding and merged together as one. This process makes Slayers faster, stronger, and more in sync with their beast. Until then, the beast ran the show. And they don't really care for friendships or laws. They would be no better than Dragons until the human side compromised with their beasts.

And beasts run on instincts. Fighting. Nesting. Hunting. Eating. Hoarding.

Mating.

I heard Porlyusica beg the Gods that one of the Slayers didn't decide it was time to take a mate.

Wendy was the first to get up.

She stared at us with gold, reptilian eyes that were empty of all warmth and recognition. She hissed at all of us and jumped up into the rafters. She leapt from beam to beam until she got to the second floor. The only sounds we heard was the scrapping of furniture and the clang of things falling to the floor. Porlyusica said she was creating a nest and urged us to leave.

Ichiya, the stupid son of a bitch, and his followers shouted something about letting women escape first. And woke the others up.

Chaos erupted in the Hall. Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting threw themselves at each other growling and hissing. Their scales could protect them from the powerful spells. We, however, were vulnerable and panicking. Rogue and Cobra, having been released on probation, slithered into the kitchen. Probably to eat everything in stock. The crowd did their best to move for the door as silently as they could. Despite his abnormally large size, no one had seen Laxus get up and move. So I wasn't the only one that yelped in surprise to see the giant Lightning Slayer standing two feet away from me, his slitted orange eyes pinned on me and his nose flaring. Porlyusica cursed and swore, yelling at me to run like hell.

"His beast has decided it's time to settle down and start a family. You're the one it picked as a Mate!"

"What if I don't want to be his Mate?!"

"I don't think the beast gives a rat's ass about your virginal fears! Run, Damn you! Run! Don't look back and never stop! We'll take care of him!"

So I ran, cursing the fact that I left my Keys in my safe at home. Why would I need them at a party? I was only going to stay for five fucking minutes! I didn't want to be around everyone and face their ridicule, but Mira would have killed me if I didn't make an appearance! Leave it to me to be there when the Dragon Slayers lose their damn minds!

My chest was still aching, but at least I had regained my breath. I was preparing to take off again when I was tackled to the ground. A large body landed on top of me and held me down. I wiggled in its grasp to see my attacker. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight of the familiar, ruggedly handsome face of the very man I've been running from for the past… how long has it been? It feels like it's been hours.

Laxus sniffed my neck, licked the sweat slicked flesh, and pulled away to roar his victory into the sky. The chase was over. He found me.

My back bowed as electricity coursed through me. Lightning danced under my skin and left me feeling… hot. When I thought it couldn't get any weirder, I ceased to be physical. It was as if my entire being were turned into a ball of energy, whizzing through the air at incredible speeds. Considering what I heard of Laxus and his abilities, he had invoked his Lightning Body. I could feel his masculine energy surrounding me. How could I not? It was so dominant, so strong. His soul was much like his appearance, all but shouting 'Look at me! I'm right here and I'm in charge!' even if he tried hiding his corner. He had an aura that caught the room's attention and kept it. If only he could use it correctly, he would become an amazing leader.

As soon as the sensations started, they ended with the loud peal of thunder. Regaining my physical form left my system in a state of shock. No pun intended seeing that residual Lightning was still tingling on and under my skin. I didn't even notice Laxus carrying me into a cave high up on a mountain side.

When I came to my senses, I was lying on a heap of animal furs and a fire was blazing to my left. I wanted to get a better look at my environment, but the muscular and very naked man hovering over me kept my attention. The slitted orange eyes were gone, covered by a white film. His body had somehow gotten bigger and flesh-colored scales dusted his arms and shoulders. I had heard Natsu and Gajeel whisper about Laxus and his Dragon Force. They said that Laxus was damn near unstoppable in this form. If they barely managed to take him down, how am I supposed to escape with my virginity intact?

The low, steady purr that had been coming from his chest deepened to a throaty growl. The sound did things to me. Things I didn't want to think about. His nose flared, taking in the scents around him. I tried not to tense as he brought his teeth near my neck. The man-beast nuzzled my neck and shoulder, licking and gently nipping the skin. His sharp fangs pressed into the flesh beneath my jaw. I may or may not have let out a moan of pleasure. The bastard had found a weak spot. He growled in approval and continued his search for more weak spots. He moved downward, paying special attention to the hollow of my throat, before moving to the swells of my breasts. I started to panic once more when he grabbed my top between his teeth and ripped it open. His eyes brightened with intrigue at the sight of my sparkly, lacey, strapless bra.

I had to end this now.

Do I want to fuck Laxus? Hell the fuck yeah I do! What woman wouldn't?

Did I want to fuck him in this cave? Damn right! Fucking like animals in a cave is kind of hot. Besides, this place is actually charming.

Did I want to do so _now_? No. Not like this. Not when Laxus was being controlled by his inner Dragon. When…. _If_ I ever get to be with Laxus, I want it to be _his_ choice. I want _him_ to choose me. Not some savage beast that is using his body. From the few times I've talked to the man, Laxus definitely seemed like a person who enjoys his freedom. Freedom to go where he wants, do as he wants, with whoever he wants. He loved making his own decisions. So I highly doubt he would enjoy having had sex with a wom… with a girl he views as weak cheerleader. It excited me that his instincts wanted me as his own, but I can't take advantage of him like this. I don't need him hating me anymore than he already does. I needed to stop him!

I thought back to the party, when everything went wrong. Porlyusica said something about the man and the beast having to come to a compromise in order to fully mature. The Maturing would end and the two would be forever combined, making the Slayer a better warrior than he was before. Maybe if I try calling out to Laxus, I can tell him how to handle the situation and he and his inner Dragon could come to an understanding. He will wake up as himself and we'll go home and pretend this never happened. Well, he would. I'd remember this moment forever.

With a somewhat solid plan, I focused on the mammoth of a man above me. His claws had torn through my skirt and he was licking the scratches on my belly. I gripped the sides of his face and pulled him up to my face. The beast was still growling, his lip pulled into a little snarl. I prayed to the Gods that his anger wasn't for me. "Laxus? Laxus can you hear me? You have to tame your inner beast. You two have to come to an agreement and then you'll be free. Laxus, please give me a sign that you can hear me."

The male roared his anger. One clawed hand sliced through my bra, grazing my flesh in his rush. Lightning flickered in the air around us as he latched onto one of the pebbled tips. I let out a breathy moan at the combination of wet tongue, hot mouth, and the zap of electricity. He ran his hands up and down my waist, his claws pricking me slightly. Not enough to draw blood but enough to know they were there.

"La… mmf! Laxus! You can do this. Talk to him! Set a f-f-few boundaries. Damn it, Laxus! This is _your_ beast! You should have a better idea of how to handle him!"

Damn! This feels so good! I see why Cana is always looking for bed partners. We haven't gotten to the good part yet and I already felt so… NO! No! I can't do this! _We_ can't do this! Laxus will hate me forever and I'll hate myself. This isn't Laxus! The real Laxus doesn't want me like this. He doesn't want me at all! The second he wakes up, he will look at me with disgust and unadulterated loathing. He would ignore me for the rest of our lives. We had only just begun our friendship. I don't want to ruin it. I had been hoping that maybe, with time, that Laxus would see me more than just a Guildmate. My dreams of the future, doomed from the very start, shattered before my eyes. The worst part is that I'll have had a little taste of him and I'll never get it back. This moment will be my only memory of Laxus and I… together. I suppose it is a fitting punishment. If I can't bring Laxus out of himself, than I will live with my punishment. The beast suckling on my other breast showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

The male snarled and tore my panties to shreds. One hand hooked my leg over his hip and gave it a light slap, a warning to stay put. His chest rumbled in a satisfied purr, the vibrations shaking his whole body and sending little jolts of pleasure through me.

"Laxus…" It's not working! The beast is still fully in control. I could feel the hard length rubbing against my slit, coating it in my juices. I felt so ashamed that I was so excited for this. Yes, I feared the pain that every virgin experienced and the pain that was to come, but I would cherish this night. I had to let my friend know how sorry I was. Sorry for my failure, for the end of the party, for allowing this to happen. I took his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes. Hopefully, Laxus would recall this moment and forgive me one day. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

The Slayer above me growled again and licked my nose. The adorable and touching moment was ruined by s hard thrust and sudden, sharp pain in my belly.

It hurt. Oh Mavis, did it hurt. Not the breaking of my purity. No. That was small and minute compared to the nearly agonizing impalement that was stretching my walls. Laxus is large. So very, painfully large. Not only was he incredibly thick, but also stupidly long! I could feel his tip touching the end of me. Stars above! Did his Dragon Force cause _everything_ to double in size! If this is normal for him, I'm kind of glad I would never experience this again. It felt like he had rammed a baseball bat into me! Or a lamp post!

Laxus… No. It's not Laxus. It's his beast. I'll call him Sparky. Yeah.

Sparky whimpered and nuzzled my face and neck, keeping his hips as still as he could. He licked and nipped and sucked, purring into my ear to offer me comfort. I appreciated the gesture. It was… sweet. Fuck me. Why does Cana do this again?

The pain began to fade, and with it my inhibitions. I cautiously flexed my hips. Sparky growled and pulled out only to slam back home. He hissed in my ear and repeated the motion. The third thrust drew a moan out of me. This felt… good. Really good. The tight coil in the pit of my belly was tightening and rather uncomfortable, but the delicious stretch of my core distracted me.

 _'So_ this _is why Cana does it.'_

The cave was filled with the sounds of our union. Grunting, groaning, the slap of skin on skin. I thought it couldn't get any better. Then Sparky changed positions. I mewled at the loss when Sparky pulled out and rolled me onto my stomach. My hips were pulled into the air and he was in me again. My ears rang with the scream that came out of me. I had thought Laxus had reached the end of me before. Man, was I wrong!

Sparky pounded into me, steadily increasing the pace, pushing me closer and closer to an edge I was scared to face. Something was coming. I was scared. The coil wound tighter and tighter with each thrust and it was driving me crazy. I would do anything to get rid of this pressure. I wanted it to either vanish completely or beg Laxus to make it stop. It was becoming too much to handle.

A hand forced my head down into the furs and Laxus followed after. The strange bedding did nothing to quiet the cries and mewls this man was wringing out of me, but I don't think he gave a flying fuck. He probably enjoyed it. The man was curled over me, pounding away without a care and licking the back of my neck. I clutched the fur in my hands in a poor attempt to keep myself grounded. I was standing on a ledge overlooking oblivion and I was seconds away from falling.

Did I want to fall?

I didn't have a choice. In the next moment, Laxus sank his fangs into my neck and pumped me full of his Lightning. I was sent flying off that ledge screaming.

There were no words for the sheer amount of blissful pleasure. The closest I think I could come to was ecstasy. If this is what druggies felt every time they hit up, I see why they hurt themselves to do it. The world was gone, the only thing keeping me anchored was the warmth radiating against my back and the tingling on my neck. After what only felt like a minute at most, I began to come down from the high. I was laying on my side with Laxus spooning me from behind. Both of us were panting heavily, though my breath was beginning to even out. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me to his chest. From what I could feel and see, the scales had gone and Laxus had shrunken to his normal, large size and was no longer massive.

As the orgasm induced bliss was leaving my system, self-loathing took its place. Oh Mavis, what have I done? Laxus will never forgive me for this! I used him! Dammit! I am such a fucking whore! No wonder Laxus would have never loved me! He can see the ugly, rotten garbage hiding beneath my plain exterior! Tears welled up and over, falling onto the makeshift bed. I had only just gained Laxus as a friend. And now I've lost him.

"Lucy?"

I gasped. Well shit. He's back. My throat was too constricted for me to answer.

"Shit! Lucy. I am so, so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to happen!"

' _What the hell does he mean?'_

"Lucy, please talk to me. Curse my name, insult me, yell at me. Anything!"

I swallowed the thickness in my throat. I choked out his name. "Laxus?"

"Lucy!" One of his hands cupped my cheek and tried to turn my head. I fought him with all the strength I had left. Which was none so he won. I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't have to see the anger or disgust in his mesmerizing blue eyes. I felt so much guilt for my enjoyment of our… joining. It wasn't him and I allowed his beast to have his way. I didn't even try to fight. Laxus is going to hate me. "Lucy, look at me."

"I can't." My voice was so soft and quiet, I was afraid he hadn't heard me. He sighed heavily and placed his arm back around my waist. He buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I won't ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. What I did was no better than rape. I was aware he whole time, you know. I watched from the inside of my head as my beast used my body to beat down our family and chase you down. I had to watch as it brought you here. I could hear you begging me to take control and I couldn't. I kept yelling and screaming at the beast to stop, but it just got angry."

My curiosity piqued. "Why was it… Why was he angry?"

Laxus went still. "Nothing. He was just upset with me."

I turned. I couldn't help it. I needed to know. "How are you here? How did you take back control if he was so upset with you?"

He resembled a fish with his mouth opening and closing like that. He looked a little stunned that I had faced him. "I… It's nothing. I just convinced him that I'd do something. I did as you told me and I came to an agreement with the bastard. Even now I can feel him in my head, watching us interact. He's not happy."

"Why not?"

Laxus shook his head. "He's threatening to take over again. I have to get out of here. Go ahead and sleep. I'll send Ever to fly you home."

I grabbed his arm. "Laxus! Tell me what's going on!"

Laxus heaved a sigh and relaxed back into the furs. He stared up at the ceiling and avoided my gaze. "Everything was fine at first. The night started out with Bicks begging me to go to the Guild and party with everyone. Eventually Ever and Freed ganged up on me and I had to go at that point. I was sitting at my own table, watching you socializing with the Thunder God wannabe and I just got so… angry. I couldn't believe you were talking to this guy. He cheered the Saber bitch on as she beat you almost to death and laughed. How could you offer a smile to that prick? Next thing I know, everything goes black. And then, all of a sudden, I'm aware. I cannot begin to tell you just how horrifying it was being locked inside my own mind, watching my body move without commanding it to do so. Doing things that I swore I'd never do again. I was shouting, you know. Screaming at the top of my lungs for someone, anyone to hear me. When I first woke up and found myself trapped, I thought that nothing could have been worse.

"And then the beast set eyes on you." Laxus took a deep breath, pausing to right himself. He continued with his retelling. "At first he was content to beat the ever loving shit out of the assholes going at it in the Hall, and then he could smell you. Strawberries and vanilla. In the blink of an eye, the beast went from ready to destroy annoying assholes into 'what a perfect time to start a family'! When you started running and the others tried to keep me in the Guild… I hurt people, Blondie."

I cooed softly and snuggled into his side. "You didn't mean to, Laxus. They'll understand that it wasn't you. I know that you would never willingly hurt your family."

He nodded and accepted my comfort. "Lucy. Fuck! I am so sorry. You have done nothing to deserve this."

"I am partially to blame, Laxus. I didn't even fight back. What good am I?"

"No! No, it's a good thing you didn't fight back! Your compliance made him really happy. You were smart not to fight. If you had he would have seen it as a challenge and showed you who was boss. Nothing would have stopped him, Lucy. Even I couldn't."

I rubbed my hand down his chest, brought it back to his neck, and repeated the movement. "But why me? Why not someone who could match your strength like Cana or Mira? I thought Dragons preferred to mate with strong females so that they could protect their young. At least that's what Wendy told me. She knows a bit more about Dragon behavior than Natsu or Gajeel does. I'm sure Sting and Rogue are just as clueless. The guys were more interested learning how to fight than learning the reasons behind their parents' behavior. So why did your beast choose me?"

Laxus remained silent, thinking over my question. "You're not weak, Lucy. Far from it. You are one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. As for why it chose you and not any other girl at the party, well, let's just say that I have grown rather fond of you. Just like everyone else in the Guild, I am very protective of you. The inner beast probably saw it as a base of constructing a relationship of a bonded pair and eventual children."

Oh. Right. We were getting close and then this happened. Serves me right for getting my hopes up. And to think that he was about to confess his undying love. Silly Lucy. You should know better. Life isn't a fairy tale and your prince isn't coming. "Well, I'm glad that you're finally… you. I was worried that you would never get your body back. Now what do you say we go home, have a drink or two, and put this mess behind us, yeah?" Yup. One drink with him and then avoid him like the plague for the rest of my life! How could I have been so stupid?! As if Laxus could ever love me. He sees me as good friend and his beast sees me as good mother. Maybe I should just pop out a kid for Sparky and let him raise it if he wants a family so fucking bad. In fact, I would do that if it wouldn't hurt me like hell to give away my own flesh and blood.

A loud roar filled the cave and I was slammed onto my back. Sparky came back with a vengeance and pinned me to the bed, his sharp claws digging into my belly. I found out that his other hand was tangled in my hair when I tried to sit up only to be forcefully yanked down. He pulled my hair until my throat was bared to him. A sign of submission Wendy once told me. Sparky bit my neck, not enough to injure me, but just enough to hurt. He ignored my yelp of pain and continued nipping at the sensitive flesh. The urge to arch my hips and spread my legs overcame me and I followed it blindly, hoping my instincts wouldn't lead me to my death. Sparky purred at my offering and situated himself between my thighs. The male above me groaned in pain as the scales faded and the white changed into blue. "Alright! Alright! Just stop that!"

"Laxus, why did Sparky jump me?"

The Lightning Slayer sighed. "He got upset. He doesn't want you to forget this night. He doesn't want to leave either."

"Well, what does he want then?"

Laxus moved to roll off me. He winced and settled against my hips. "He wants to stay here until the Mating Bond has been completed. He was fucking ecstatic when you accepted him. Don't know how you knew to do that, but good job. He was ready to plow did you really name my beast Sparky?!"

I giggled at the look of irritation on his face. "Wow. I can't believe it took you this long to pick up on that. Now what is this about plowing?"

"This isn't a game, Lucy! It was going to fuck you all over again! And Mate you this time! From what I've heard and understand, it's more binding than marriage. Once a pair has Mated, they can never be with another!"

His words were like salty alcohol over the cuts on my heart with a lemon wedge for decoration. He's right. Natsu had told me what Mates were when I asked. Of course Laxus wouldn't want to tie himself to me. "Then let's go before Sparky…"

"We can't. He won't let us."

"Why not?"

Laxus dropped his face onto my chest. "He gave me an ultimatum. Either he stays put while I consummate the bond or he comes out and does it for me. And he won't be gentle. He'll take you like the Dragon he is; hard and merciless. One way or another, we will be Mates by the time the sun rises."

I stroked his surprisingly soft, golden hair. "Can't we make him understand that you don't see me in that light? Your inner beast wouldn't force you to Mate someone you didn't love, right?"

Laxus remained silent. Instead of answering, he nuzzled his face into my breasts. Anyone else would have been Lucy kicked into the next town, but Laxus had just taken my virginity against his will. I think he deserves any kind of comfort I can offer him.

"Laxus, what's wrong?"

His response was muffled by my flesh.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He rolled his head to the side, unable to look in my eyes. "You're right. We are one in the same. He wants our happiness. He wouldn't push me into anything if I didn't truly didn't want it."

"Alright then. Let's just…"

"He wouldn't push me into Mating a woman I didn't love, Lucy."

"I know, so we can go… home…." Realization sunk in.

"He is an extension of myself, Lucy. He is my primal side, my instincts, the inner beast that drives me in all things. Including taking the woman I wanted as a wife and having the courage to do something about it. Unlike me, the beast doesn't hesitate."

I was shocked. Laxus… wanted me? As a wife?! I started laughing at the absurdity of it all. For so long I have crushed on Laxus, falling madly in love with him when he returned a better man. I always told myself that he was way out of my league. That I'd be lucky if he so much as glanced at me. When he had engaged me in conversation, I had forgiven him for all past errors and asked him to be my friend. I had been content with the attention he gave me even if it hurt that my silly crush would be forever unrequited. To find out that Laxus loved me too was both intoxicating and downright painful. Laxus eyed me with worry as my hysterical giggles filled the cave.

"Uh… Lucy?" I could practically hear his bruised ego. I had to stop and fix this.

"I'm…. tee hee… I'm sorry. It's just that… ha ha… I love you, too, Laxus. I have since the moment we met. Even if you were the biggest dick I had ever had the displeasure of hearing. Stars above! You looked like a fucking God up on the second story. I was so entranced by you. I thought you were the very epitome of what a man should be; all rugged and strong and muscular. I was ready to climb those damn stairs, off limits or not, and jump your bones!" I snorted at the memory of the first thing I had ever heard him say. "And then you spoke. You were still unfairly attractive, but I could resist a guy that referred to me as a 'big titted broad' without a problem."

Laxus gaped at me from the valley of my breasts. He pushed himself up and sat between my legs. "Wha… Really? You did? What about now? Do you want to jump me now? Because I am up for being jumped. You can use me as your personal playground. You think I'm joking, but I'm not! Oh, sweet Mavis! This is a dream come true! First things first! You will ride my dick like it's a damn horse! Then we go to my place and break out the handcuffs! Fuck, do I have whip cream in the fridge?! Damn it! I don't! We'll swing by the store first and then we'll go home! Fucking yes!"

"LAXUS!"

Laxus reached for his clothes, throwing mine at me if he found them Not that they'd do me any good. "The next time you scream my name like that, I'll be fucking your brains out against my wall."

"Laxus, don't you have anything to ask?"

He looked puzzled for a few moments before it clicked. He scooted closer to me and took my face in his hands, pressing his forehead against mine. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you do the honor of becoming my wife and Mate? If you have any doubts…"

I reached up and placed a kiss to his bottom lip. "Yes. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

My breath whooshed out of me at the sight of the blinding smile on the Slayer's face. Laxus lit up, glowing from within, radiating pure joy. He took my lips in a passionate kiss that made my darkest fantasies look dull in comparison. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have made me the happiest man alive! I am one lucky son of a bitch!"

I chuckled and nipped his chin. "You're gonna _get_ lucky tonight if you get me out of this cave and into a real bed."

His stormy eyes darkened and took on a predatory gleam. I was his Prey, and nothing excited me more.

* * *

This is my second lemon. Be gentle with me.

Well, it was a good ride. I hope you all liked my LaLu Week! I sure did! Love you all!

-SPN :3


End file.
